El Pacto
by METTAcipher
Summary: Shadow, desde antes de nacer, no es dueño de sí mismo. Todo a causa de un pacto demoníaco que hizo su madre hace años, sólo para conquistar a su padre. Mephiles está tras él y todo es una carrera contrarreloj donde, posiblemente, Shadow reciba ayuda de alguien más... (Mephadow! Lemon! Yaoi)
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia la escribí hace 4-5 años. Se nota en mi caligrafía y la forma de expresarme. La subiré aquí para que a las personas de DeviantART que aun les gusta les sea más fácil leerla y, también, si alguien en Fanfiction es capaz de disfrutarla. Solo digo eso ^^ un placer.**

Ella lo único que deseaba en el mundo era que él se fijara en ella,solo un poco,pero no. Él queria a otra. Estaba desesperada,lo había intentado todo. Bueno,"casi" todo. Pues estaba tan desesperada que pensaba en recurrir a la magía negra,eso es. Era lo ultimo que le quedaba por hacer y lo haría. Todo estaba en orden,todo estaba bien,había hecho el ritual en el libro el "Principe de los Demonios" tendría que aparecer y cumplirle su deseo y ella a cambio darle algo,lo que quisiera. Las velas de su cuarto se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras,pero apesar de eso había luz,pues la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y se podía ver una figura en el centro del circulo,pero no se veía muy bien...  
-¿Eres tu la que se a osado a llamarme?  
Esta vez le pudo ver perfectamente y era el ser más hermoso jamas visto,por un momento pensó en olvidar al hombre al que amaba e irse con ese ser,pero la razón le volvio,menos mal. Era un erizo,el más bello jamas visto,sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda,muy brillantes e hipnotizantes,su cuerpo grisaceo,con el pecho con una mata de pelo blanco,no hacia falta tocarle para saber que su cuerpo entero era suave. Con solo mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver que era una persona arrogante,egoista y de porte orgulloso,elegante,educado aveces y muy inteligente.  
-S..si,¿t-tu eres...?  
-Creo que la respuesta es demasiado clara...¿no te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa-Y...¿qué es lo que deseas o...crees desear,si puede saberse?-en ese momento cogio de la mesita una copa de vino y la tomo,tuvo que aparecer de la nada,pues antes no estaba ahi.  
-P-pues quiero que James Hornet me...me ame.  
-Y...¿qué me darias a cambio?Tendrá que ser algo muy...valioso. Cambiar los sentimientos de una persona no es tan facil,como sabrás.  
Ella lo miro sorprendido.  
-No esperarias que fuera gratis ¿verdad?-dijo este con una sonrisa.  
-No...es-es lo que...  
-No se te ocurrido que ofrecerme ¿cierto?-dijo empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de ella muy despacio saliendo del circulo. Algo que la sorprendió,pues se suponia que no podia salir.  
-No se debe creer todo lo que pone en los libros...Qué tal si elijo por ti lo que ofrecerme ¿eh?  
Ella asintió.  
-Algo muy sencillo..."Tú tesoro más preciado".  
-Esta bien. -dijo muy convencida.  
-¿Segura? Una vez hecho el trato las cosas no se pueden cambiar y aveces las palabras no son como las pintan...-dijo mirandola fijamente,como si le ocultara algo.  
-Si,estoy segura.  
-Bien. Un trato con exito. -y de pronto desapareció y de su hombro salió una marca,en el libro ponía que solo desaparecería cuando el "Principe" cobrara su parte,pero ella pensaba que simplemente cogeria el tesoro y ya esta ¿no? No importa,ya tenia a su querido James,ya nada le podía importar más...¿verdad?


	2. Capítulo 2

7 AÑOS MÁS TARDE...

Hacía ya dos años que James había muerto de una extraña enfermedad,murió cuando Shadow solo tenía 5 años. Pobre hijo,perder a su padre tran pronto...  
-Cariño,no te entretengas. Vamos hoy es domingo y tenemos que ir a misa.  
Shadow tenía 7 años y siempre estaba entreteniendose con todo...Pobre,aun era un niño y apenas recordaba a su padre.  
-¡Ya voy,mamá! -dijo corriendo detrás mia. Desde aquel día siempre iba a misa,con James y ahora con Shadow. Desde que nació Shadow fui a misa con urgencia todos los días. ¿Por qué? Cuando Shadow nació no pude evitar gritar de horror al verle,no porque fuera horrible,era el ser más lindo que había visto,sino porque se parecía tanto...a él. Era igual a él,sino fuera por los colores abría jurado que aquel demonio había vuelto a nacer de mi vientre y ultimamente desde su nacimiento una terrible idea se me pasaba por la cabeza...  
-"Qué tal si elijo por ti lo que ofrecerme ¿eh?  
Ella asintió.  
-Algo muy sencillo..."Tú tesoro más preciado".  
-Esta bien.-dijo muy convencida.  
-¿Segura?Una vez hecho el trato las cosas no se pueden cambiar y aveces las palabras no son como las pintan... -dijo mirandola fijamente,como si le ocultara algo.  
-Si,estoy segura."  
Oh,no. ¿Y si su tesoro más preciado era Shadow? No pude evitar mirar a mi hijo que estaba a duras penas siguiendome. Desde que James murió su tesoro más preciado era Shadow...No,no podía ser...  
"A veces las palabras no son como las pintan..."  
Un escalofrió recorrió mi médula. No,no lo permitiría. No podía ser posible. Además habian pasado muchos años y él no había regresado, a lo mejor se olvidaría de ello. Llegamos a la puerta de la iglesia,la cual estaba abierta. Dentro había muchisimas personas que hivan allí a rezar...  
-Vamos,Shadow. Coge mi manita...  
Shadow debilmente lo hizo y entramos. Según la opinión popular,los demonios no podían entrar en la iglesias y una vez dentro me producía un alivio fugaz. Todo iba normal,todos rezabamos y haciamos nuestras oraciones,Shadow le gustaba ir a misa,aunque no rezaba le gustaba curiosear...  
¡BOOOOM!  
Todos gritaron de miedo,una explosión muy fuerte sonó,yo instintivamente miré a Shadow que estaba en una de las esquinas de la iglesía tirado en el suelo,se abría caido debido a la explosión. Los monjes de la iglesia abrieron las puerta para saber que pasaba fuera y el espectaculo que vieron los dejo sin habla tanto a ellos como a nosotros.  
-Que Dios nos bendiga...  
Fuera en el cielo,que de pronto oscureció se veía una manada de demonios volando hacia la iglesia...Todos gritaron corriendo de un lado a otro,algunos escondiendose en la iglesia,otros saliendo por cualquier puerta o ventana para volver a sus casas y yo desesperadamente buscando a Shadow,pues sabía que todo esto era por mi culpa.  
-¡Shadow! ¡Shadoow! ¿Donde estás?

-¡Mamá!¡Mamá! -Shadow intentaba buscar a su madre en la iglesia,pero la gente corria chocando con él y no paraba de caerse,con tanta gente no veía a su madre. Solamente veía pies de personas corriendo a toda velocidad de allí.  
"Shadooow..."  
¿Qué era eso? Le había parecido oir que alguien lo llamaba,una hermosa voz que venía de fuera...  
"Shadooow..."  
Shadow se dirigió hacia la puerta,asi a lo mejor descubría de quien era la voz y de paso a lo mejor su madre le estaba esperando allí.  
Había dos puertas de salida,en una estaba saliendo la gente como loca,en otra no había nadie...solo una persona. Era un adulto,al menos para un niño de 7 años aquello parecía un adulto y era igual a él. Solo que las mechas en vez de rojas era grises,sus guantes,sus zapatos,todo grisáceo y sus ojos...eran de un verde intenso muy hipnótico,tanto que por un momento había quedado en trance,por suerte volvió en si. Se acerco a aquella persona que estaba fuera de la puerta,era como si no pudiera entrar. Shadow le observó,pero sin salir de la puerta.  
-Hola,Shadow...-le dijo aquel ser. Hubo un momento de silencio.  
-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Shadow! -de pronto en una mirada fugaz vi a aquel monstruo en la puerta...¡Con mi hijo!- ¡Shadow!  
Intenté ir hacia él,pero era muy dificil pues la gente se agolpaba y no la dejaba pasar...

Aquella persona se agacho quedando a la misma altura que Shadow.  
-Me puedes llamar Mephiles...-dijo mientras tocaba con dos de sus dedos suavemente la mejilla del pequeño.  
-¿Eres un ángel? -pregunto el niño inocentemente,señalando las dos grandes alas que tenía en su espalda.  
Mephiles rió suavemente.  
-No,exactamente...  
-Entonces...¿eres un demonio?  
Mephiles asintió debilmente.  
-¡SHADOW! -escuchó el pequeño una voz detrás suya. Cuando iba a girar la cabeza para ver quien había gritado,Mephiles con sus dos dedos le giró suavemente la cabeza impidiendole que viera quien le había llamado.  
-Sssshh...mirame solo a mi...-dijo de una manera dulce mirandolo fijamente con sus bellos ojos hipnotizandolo-...en este momento solo te importo yo...  
Shadow entró lentamente en el trance quedando sumergido en esos hermosos ojos.  
-Solo...tú...-repitió el pequeño suavemente.  
-Eso es. -dijo Mephiles lentamente- Ven conmigo,mi pequeño...  
Mephiles extendió una mano para que el niño saliera,pues mientras estuviera dentro no podría llevarselo. El pequeño hipnotizado por aquellos ojos puso su mano lentamente en la de Mephiles,pero antes de que diera el primer paso la madre llegó cogió a Shadow en brazos dejandolo reposar en su hombro. Este debido al movimiento brusco desperto del trance asustado al no saber lo que había pasado. Mephiles se levanto enfadado extendiendo sus largas y grande alas. En su rostro se mostraba la ira.  
-¡Hicimos un trato,tu tesoro más preciado a cambio de la persona a la que amabas! ¡Él es mio!  
-¡Ese no era el trato! -dijo la madre.  
-¡Claro que si,te dije que las palabras a veces no son lo que parecen y tu aceptaste el trato!  
Shadow asustado se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre.  
-Era solo una niña...  
-¡Una niña muy estupida,yo he cumplido mi parte del trato y ahora quiero mi parte!  
La madre negó con la cabeza retrocediendo con su hijo en brazos.  
-Eso...ya lo veremos. -dijo Mephiles lentamente de una manera amenazante,desapareciendo del lugar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Llevaban horas en la iglesia,la madre no deseaba salir y de todas formas no se fiaba del todo. Hacia horas que los demonios se habían ido,pero no se fiaba de Mephiles. Ese demonio cuando quería algo lo conseguía,no por nada era el demonio del Deseo y no solo eso,sino que tambien era el Principe de estos. Shadow llevaba un rato pidiendole que se fueran a casa que estaba cansado de estar ahí escondido,él no conocia la gravedad de la situación,de todas formas decidió investigar. Se asomó a la entrada y al parecer no había nadie,desde el ataque de los demonios nadie había querido salir de sus casas.  
-Esta bien... -empezó a decir la madre- ...Ahora,Shadow,escuchame con atención. Vamos a volver a casa,pero si por alguna cosa a mamá le pasa algo quiero que vayas corriendo a la iglesia y te quedes ahí,¿entendido?  
-Sí...-dijo el pequeño.  
-Si te digo que te escondas,te escondes. Si te digo que corras,corres. Si te digo que me dejes y te salves tu,lo haces,¿sí?  
-E-esta bien... -volvió a decir el pequeño,esta vez más dubitativo.  
La madre cogió aire,sabiendo de ante mano que esto que iba a hacer iba a ser muy arriesgado tanto para ella como para el niño. En cuestión de segundos la madre estaba corriendo con su hijo en brazos hacia la casa,ya que esta estaba lejos de la iglesia y se iban andando se iban a exponer al peligro,corriendo todo lo que podían. A la madre se le heló la sangre cuando su hijo dijo la siguiente frase:  
-Mamá,el "hombre malo" me está sonriendo...  
En ese momento la madre no pudo evitarlo y volteó viendo como Mephiles estaba ahí de pie sonriendoles de una manera maliciosa. La madre sin dudarlo corrió a más velocidad que antes sin parar.  
-Mamá,el "hombre malo" nos sigue...  
La madre se asustó muchisimo,pero a pesar de su miedo no quiso ni voltear,sabía de ante mano que Mephiles les perseguiria,no pararía hasta obtener lo que quería. Consiguió llegar a su casa,subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto escondiendo a Shadow en un armario.  
-Bajo ninguna circunstancia salgas de este armario a no ser que yo te lo pida,¿vale?  
El pequeño asintió camuflandose con la oscuridad del armario,la madre cerró las puertas para que el niño quedara escondido. De pronto,la puerta de la habitación se derrumbó y se pudo ver a traves del polvo la silueta de Mephiles.  
-¿Dónde esta?  
Hubo un pequeño silencio.  
-¿Quién? -dijo la madre desesperada al no saber que hacer. Mephiles cansado de tanto juego se abalanzo contra la madre,quedando ella en el suelo abajo y él arriba.  
-Sabes de quien hablo...-dijo Mephiles lentamente mientras sus uñas se hacian más largas y afiladas,las puso suavemente en el pecho de la madre listo para matarla-...si no me lo dices moriras.  
-Prefiero morir antes que decirtelo,el nunca será de tu propiedad,él nunca a sido tuyo.  
El pequeño Shadow veía todo desde la rendija del armario,veía a su madre en el suelo y al "hombre malo" apunto de matarla, ¿le quería a él? ¿Por qué? Quería salir y salvar a su madre,pero recordo lo que esta le dijo "Bajo ninguna circunstancia salgas de este armario a no ser que yo te lo pida,¿vale?".  
-Él ha sido mio desde antes de que naciera.-dijo Mephiles y al segundo clavó las uñas en el pecho de la madre,la cual antes de morir miró hacia el armario y susurró algo que Mephiles no entendió.  
Shadow quedó destrozado,vió desde la rendija la mirada perdida de su madre que estaba muriendo,le miraba a a él y el susurro...lo escuchó perfectamente...  
-"Sal de aquí,corre Shadow,corre." Y eso haría correr. Al momento Shadow salió del armario a una velocidad increible,saliendo de la habitación. De una manera torpe bajó las escaleras y salió corriendo directo a la iglesia de la forma más rápida que podía. Volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver que el "hombre malo" se había transformado en un manto de oscuridad directo hacia él a una velocidad increible.  
-"Ven,pequeño" -le escuchaba decir- "No deberias huir de tu amo."  
Volteó y vio que del manto de oscuridad una mano salía listo para atraparle,Shadow se desesperó y corrió lo más que podía y un segundo antes de que le cogiera dio un saltó y cruzó la puerta de la iglesia,de la cual el "hombre malo" no podía pasar. Mephiles,en su forma ya verdadera,se apoyó en la puerta,pero sin entrar y miró a Shadow con rabia al no haber podido cogerle y soltó un grito lleno de ira como si fuera un animal salvaje antes de desaparecer.


	4. Capítulo 4

11 AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Ahora tenía 18 años y llevaba todo ese tiempo viviendo en la iglesia desde que a su madre la mató Mephiles. Si,ya lo sabía todo. El pacto con Mephiles,el por qué este lo quería,todo. No era dificil de adivinar. Buscando en la biblioteca descubrió que Mephistopheles o Mephiles era el Principe de los Demonios y tambien el demonio del Deseo,era el ser más bello jamas visto porque con su físico quería tentar a los hombres a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Es tambien el aliado de Satanás como su capturador de almas para el infierno. Lo cierto es que Mephiles,es un demonio proveniente del odio hacia las reglas establecidas por Dios, fue la primera estrella caída en la pelea del Dragón y San Miguel y en jerarquía demoníaca tiene alto rango sobre Astaroth, Azazel, Behemoth entre otros, y es el mal encarnado. Es tambien,la forma más "refinada" del mal, utilizando ropas fastuosas dignas de alguien de la nobleza,es un ser racional, altamente frío y con un alto nivel de lógica, misma que utiliza para poder atrapar mentalmente a las personas y hacer que sigan sus oscuros designios. Mephiles es considerado el átomo oscuro, la contraparte de Lucifer, pues es el enemigo de la luz, sus características difieren de muchos demonios pues siente que los humanos no somos dignos de verlo por lo cual tiene muchos demonios a su servicio, simplemente uno de los demonios más poderosos y sin duda el más maligno. Por eso no es de extrañar que cuando él era pequeño,todos se sorprendieran cuando apareció en persona y el era propiedad de esa...esa "cosa". ¡Es horrible! Claro que cuando tenía 7 años para él la cosa no era tan grave,ahora si. Él siempre le decía a los monjes que él hiría a comprar los suministros para alimentarse en la tienda,la cual estaba en frente de lo que era antes su casa,pero los monjes los cuales estaban al tanto de la historia de Shadow no le dejaban,no porque no quisieran,sino porque si dejaban ir a Shadow lo podrían exponer al peligro.  
-"Aquí en la casa de Dios estás a salvo."  
Eso era lo que siempre le decian y en el fondo era verdad,pero estaba desesperado por salir. No quería seguir estando entre cuatro paredes y mirar el mundo exterior a traves de una ventana. Intentó convencerlos esta vez diciendoles que habian pasado 11 años,que seguro Mephiles,se había olvidado de él. Algo que ni él mismo se creía pues un demonio tan importante,peligroso y astuto era muy improbable que se olvidara de algo que le pertenecía o era de su propiedad,pero aun asi consiguió que le dejaran salir. La puerta de la iglesia se abrió lentamente,salió de esta y bajo las escaleras que había fuera en la calle. Se sentía tan bien,estar libre. Respiró el aire puro,había muchas personas en distintos lugares,la iglesia era la unica que estaba vacía. No habia nadie en la escaleras,ni en la entrada. Relajado y contento,por estar fuera se dirigió a la tienda. Una vez dentró compró todo lo que necesitaban,despues de todo estar 11 años en una iglesia te acabas sabiendo muchas cosas de memoria,por ejemplo;la lista de la compra. Una vez fuera se paró en la entrada mirando fijamente lo que antes fue su casa. Estaba algo llena de moho y musgos,estaba seguro que si entraba estaría llena de polvo y el tejado estaba casi derrumbado,las ventanas estaban rotas y había agujeros en la paredes. Shadow quedó algo en trance pensando en los felices años vividos en ella hasta que murió su padre,del que ya no se acordaba. Desde que murió él muchas cosas malas pasaron. Sintió una presencia observandole y Shadow no pudo evitar voltear. Detrás suya solo estaba la entrada a la tienda,en la parte izquierda y derecha de la calle no había nadie...tal vez...  
-Hola,Shadow...  
Shadow se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba. En el tejado de la casa se encontraba recostado en una postura tentadora Mephiles,mirandole fijamente con sus bellos ojos,con una sonrisa ¿amorosa? no estaba seguro,pero tambien tenía indicios de malignidad. Llevaba unos ropajes majestuosos,como los que llevaba un rey en alguna fiesta y sus alas se extendía grandes y majestuosas detrás de él,de una manera elegante y de un color negro intenso. Shadow no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal espectáculo,pero al instante sacudió la cabeza,recordandose a si mismo que ese ser había matado a su madre y que ahora le quería a él,debía admitir que eso último le gustó un poco. ¡No! Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¡Malditos pensamientos!  
Mephiles no pudo evitar sonreir divertido,sabía lo que Shadow estaba pensando. Shadow una vez pudo sacar aquellas atrocidades de su cabeza miró con enfado,aunque tambien con miedo a Mephiles.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Shadow con rabia. Mephiles siguió relajado.  
-Oh,Shadow. Has crecido tanto. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? -respondió Mephiles.  
Shadow quedó algo shockeado. ¿A que venía esa pregunta?  
-18 ¿Por qué?-le respondio.  
-Vaya,vaya,vaya. Como son las cosas ¿he? Yo tengo 19.  
-¡Eso es mentira,tu no tienes 19 años!  
-Claro que los tengo,lo que pasa es que los tengo desde hace mucho.-volvió a decir sonriente.  
-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Shadow cambiando el tema. Mephiles cambió de postura quedandose sentado mirando fijamente a Shadow.  
-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero,Shadow...-respondió mirandolo como quien esta preparandose para abalanzarse contra su presa. Shadow teniendo en cuenta la mirada sabiendo que era el momento de correr soltó la bolsa con la compra que había hecho y empezó a retroceder lentamente.  
-Oh,Shadow...-empezó a decir Mephiles poniendose de pie casi ronroneando-...he esperado tanto este momento.  
Antes de que se abalanzara contra él Shadow salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a la iglesia,recordando sin poder evitarlo el dia en que su madre antes de morir le dijo que saliera corriendo. Volteó viendo como Mephiles volaba con sus grandes alas hacia él a toda velocidad. Shadow desesperado intento correr más de lo que podía,por supuesto era imposible. Miró al frente y lo vió la iglesia,solo tenía que subir las largas escaleras,entrar por la puerta y estaría a salvo,pero no había subido ni por el primer escalón cuando Mephiles le alcanzó lanzandolo al suelo,quedando el abajo y Mephiles encima. Shadow empezó a forcejear intentando quitarselo de encima,gritando,pidiendo ayuda. Mephiles pegó más su cuerpo al de Shadow,haciendo que este contra más forcejeara más estarian pegados. Cogió sus muñecas,inmovilizando sus brazos y las puso encima de la cabeza. Shadow sin darse cuenta vió como sus muñecas quedaban atadas al suelo con unas cadenas,magia quizá...Intentó forcejear y romperla,pero contra más forcejeaba más le apretaban. Mephiles,simplemente,observaba el cuerpo que yacía debajo de él,aunque no pudo ver mucho por la ropa que llevaba puesta,él preferia ningun material textil molestando esa hermosa piel,así que lentamente empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta que Shadow llevaba puesta. Shadow al ver que la situación empeoraba empezó a gritar,a pedir ayuda...Ante eso Mephiles paró y su dedo índice lo puso en los labios de Shadow,acercando su rostro a de inmediato se silenció.  
-Shhhh...deberías calmarte...-susurró Mephiles suavemente y sin que ha Shadow le diera tiempo de pensar le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Shadow abrió los ojos en sorpresa y a los pocos minutos Mephiles se apartó observando a un Shadow sorprendido y sonrojado. Shadow decidió otra vez pedir ayuda,pero se sorprendió al ver que no salia nada de su boca,ni si quiera un pequeño ruido. Mephiles sonrió.  
-Sorprendido...¿verdad?-empezó a decir mientrar acercaba su rostro al de Shadow-...Cada vez que intentes gritar o pedir ayuda tu voz desaparecerá,solo podrás decir algo cuando quieras hablar conmigo o,incluso,cuando quieras...gemir...-esto último a Shadow no le gustó nada y Mephiles lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-...algo que no tardaras en hacer...  
Al momento,Mephiles volvió a capturar sus labios besandolo pronfundamente,de una manera suave,ronroneando,mientras iba desabrochando la chaqueta de Shadow. Shadow no sabía que hacer,intentaba por todos los medios no responder a los besos tan exquisitos que le estaba dando,pero el deseo que estaba empezando a crecer en él le estaba dominando,pero aun así intentaba controlarse,al igual que intentaba controlar los gemidos,ya que los besos y los ronroneos le estaban volviendo loco. Una vez Mephiles terminó de desabrocharle la chaqueta a Shadow la arrojó lejos y terminó el profundo beso que le estaba dando a este,se quedó un momento admirando el maravilloso torso de su propiedad. Con uno de sus dedo empezó a acariciar su vientre de abajo a arriba. Empezó a subir y a subir,y cuando llegó a su mechon de pelo blanco empezó a acariciarlo con su mano entera. ¡Era tan suave! ¡Su torso tan exquisito! Observó el rostro de su bella presa. Tenía los ojos cerrados,a pesar de eso Mephiles estaba seguro de que estaba muerto de placer y tenía la boca comprimida,se notaba que intentaba reprimir los gemidos. Iluso,dentro de unos minutos lo tendría gimiendo su nombre. Dejo su mano reposar en su pecho y acercó sus labios a su oreja:  
-"¿Sabias que soy el demonio del Deseo?"-le susurró. Antes de que Shadow pudiera responder una pequeña descargar surgió del pecho avanzando por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Shadow asustado preguntó:  
-¿Qué me has hecho?-se sonrojó al notar que una parte suya muy intima ,que gracias a Dios aun seguía resguardada en sus pantalones,estaba creciendo y poniendose dura. Mephiles acercó su rostro al de Shadow con una mirada de deseo,moviendo su cola de una manera tentadora y atractiva,cuando sus labios estaban a centimetros dijo:  
-Sencillo,he hecho que estes tan excitado como yo.-al segundo Mephiles capturaba su cuello,besandolo profundamente,mordiendolo suavemente,lamiendolo totalmente ansioso,mientras movia sus caderas contra su virilidad de una manera sensual,lenta y suave. Shadow se retorcía de placer,gemía de placer,gritaba incluso. Si era cierto que Mephiles había hecho que estuviera tan excitado como él,no sabía como Mephiles no había muerto de pura excitación. "Es el demonio del Deseo" se recordó a si mismo. Sus caderas se movian de una manera tan exquisita,tan experta. Las manos de Mephiles se movieron a su pecho,a su mechon blanco acariciandolo sensualmente,mientras dejaba su cuello para besar con pasión sus labios. Shadow,debido a la excitación,le respondió con la misma pasión. Acababa el beso y volvian a empezar,siempre así,una y otra vez. Mephiles separó finalmente sus labios y fue lentamente a su oreja listo para morderla suavemente:  
-"Sabía que te dejarias hacer,nadie puede resistirse a mi,ni si quiera tu."-dicho esto,mordió su oreja y empezó a jugar con ella,lamiendola,besandola,mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Shadow.  
-Me...Meph! Aaaaaww...Mephiles!-intentó decirle que parara,una parte de él le decia que parara,que aquello estaba mal,pero no conseguía decirselo,solo gemía su nombre,gemía y gemía,y eso a Mephiles le encantaba,le encantaba ver a su presa muerta de placer. La otra parte de Shadow quería más,quería mucho más,no quería que parara jamás...¡Dios! era demasiado para él,este demonio del Deseo le iba a volver loco...  
Mephiles dejo la oreja y se acercó al rostro de su presa,dejó de mover las caderas y la observó. Se le veía completamente excitado,con muchisimo placer en el cuerpo,un placer increible,si seguía asi Shadow no sería capaz de pensar siquiera...Sonrió de medio lado,había esperado tanto esto...  
-"¿Quieres más,mi pequeño?"-dicho esto,con una mano empezó a acariciar lenta y sensualmente la virilidad excitada de Shadow,la cual estaba respondiendo a los estímulos.  
-A-aaaww...Aaaaaw!...Meph-Mephiles! Para,porfavor!-dijo este retorciendose de placer.  
-"No...¿y sabes por qué? Porque quieres que siga,quieres mucho más,más y más..."-acto seguido acarició más lentamente la virilidad de Shadow haciendo que este se desesperara y empezara a mover las caderas,pero Mephiles se lo impidió,quería torturarlo un poco más...  
-De-dejame correrme! Aaaaw!-dijo Shadow retorciendose de placer-Dejame correrme,porfavor! Te lo ruego!  
Mephiles sin prisas se acerco más a su rostro:  
-"Dime que quieres más y haré que te corras de la manera más maravillosa posible." Shadow desesperado le respondió:  
-Más,quiero más...-dijo retorciendose- Deseo más,por favor...  
Mephiles no le cumplió el deseo rapidamente a este,quería verle morir de placer,quería verle rogar,así que lentamente dirigió su rostro al cuello de Shadow empezando a lamerlo,dando más placer a este,su mano seguía acariciando lentamente la virilidad de Shadow y con su otra mano empezó a desabrochar el cinturon de una manera lenta,sin prisas...  
-Meph...Meph,por favor...aaaaw!...por favor,Meph...  
Meph,Meph...podría acostumbrarse a ello,sí,le encantaba que le llamara así,solo su pequeña presa podría llamarle así...Finalmente terminó de desabrochar el cinturon,su boca no se había separado de su cuello. La mano que acariciaba la virilidad paró y empezó a quitar suavemente con ella el pantalón dejando a su presa completamente desnuda frente a él. ¡Lucifer,se veía tan apetecible y más con ese rostro repleto de placer! Su virilidad se veía dura y palpitante,la agarró con una mano,con la otra abrió un poco más las piernas de Shadow,él cual estaba agonizante y con la mano que agarraba su virilidad la acercó a sus labios besandola suavemente,desde la punta hasta el final. Shadow quería morir en ese mismo instante,en ese instante todo lo que alguna vez le dijo su madre de que se alejara de aquel ser desapareció,quería estar con él,quería más,quería mucho más...De los besos pasó a las lamidas,pequeños roces con su lengua en algunas partes de la virilidad,Shadow por un momento creyó desmayarse,no podía soportarlo más...Y de las lamidas,se lo metió entero en la boca,sacandola y volviendola a meter,masturbandola con su lengua y sus dientes,de una manera suave y lenta. Shadow perdió totalmente la razón,no podía pensar y empezó a decir frases incoherentes y a gemir,una frases incoherentes y unos gemidos que Mephiles disfrutó lentamente. Cuando finalmente Shadow se corrió quedó cansado y jadeando en el suelo,esperando a que el cosquilleo de placer se fuera definitivamente,abrió los ojos y vio que su ropa estaba hecha un girón en alguna parte de la calle,ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que Mephiles le había desnudado por completo,se fijó en Mephiles estaba lamiendo y devorando el semen que salía aún de su virilidad,se fijó en que aún llevaba puesto sus ropajes mientras que él estaba completamente sin nada. Una vez Mephiles hubo devorado todo el semen se acercó al rostro de Shadow y le beso dulcemente. Shadow pudo saborear su propio semen cuando Mephiles entro en su cavidad bucal. Una vez acabado el beso Mephiles le miró fijamente.  
-Meph...-empezó a decir Shadow. Mephiles le puso un dedo en los labios.  
-Shhhhh...Ahora eres mio...  
Sin saber por qué,Shadow poco a poco empezó a sentirse muy cansado,sus ojos le pesaban y lentamente cayó en un profundo sueño.


	5. Capítulo 5

Despertó completamente agotado. Abrió sus párpados encontrandose en una habitación que desconocía y,como un tren a toda velocidad,los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a él. A pesar de lo grave de la situación,se levantó despacio. De todas formas,se encontraba demasiado cansado como para poder levantarse de un tirón y observó la habitación frente a él. Era muy grande y todo estaba decorado con oro y plata. La cama en la que se encontraba era espaciosa y en frente había una mesa con varias sillas. A su derecha había un armario. No pudo evitar que la curiosidad lo venciera. Se levantó y acercó,una vez abierto el armario se sorprendió con lo que había en el interior. Ropas completamente majestuosas como las que llevaba Mephiles,pero solo para él. Una de las puertas del armario tenía un espejo en el que Shadow se sorprendió al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Mientras dormía,Mephiles le había puesto uno de esos ropajes,parecía de oro. Shadow no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pura verguenza. De pronto,la puerta se abrió mostrando a una niña pequeña que sostenía una bandeja con comida,el cual puso en la mesa.  
-¿Quién eres?-se atrevió a decir Shadow. La niña le miró.  
-El amo me ha dicho que necesitaba alimentarse. -Shadow quedó algo pensativo.  
-¿El amo?-La niña asintió. "Mephiles" pensó para sí.  
-El amo me a dicho que en cuanto acabe quiere verle.  
-E-Esta bien...-dijo Shadow sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.  
-Estaré en la puerta para cuando acabe acompañarle. -dijo monótonamente la chica para lentamente salir al igual que entró. Shadow no sabía que hacer. Sinceramente,no quería ver a Mephiles. Quería irse de allí. Huir.

La chica le enseñaba el camino. Ella delante y Shadow detrás. Había muchos pasillos,pero el camino que seguían ellos era en línea recta. Todo allí estaba muy silencioso.  
-¿Y...-empezó a decir Shadow para cortar el silencio-...dónde estamos? -la niña le observó de reojo.  
-En el infierno,claro. -respondió tranquilamente. ¡¿DÓNDE?!  
-¿En serio? -preguntó sin saber si creerselo.  
-En serio. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Fuego por todas partes? -una pequeña pausa.  
-No,pero tampoco algo tan...tan...no sé,tan. -la chica dejó de mirarle y siguió caminando- ¿Y dónde está Mephiles?  
-En la sala del trono. -A Shadow por poco de daba algo. ¡¿Tenía una sala del trono y todo?! ¡Que bien vive la vida esta gente!  
De pronto,llegaron a una gran puerta. La chica frenó en seco y Shadow se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer.  
-Entra.-dijo la niña.  
-¿Tú no entras conmigo? -ella negó.  
-Solo quiere verte a ti. -otro silencio muy largo. Nervioso,abrió la puerta la cual chirrió. ¡Damnit! Odiaba que hicieran eso. En cuanto entró cerró la puerta tras él. Allí no había nadie. Decidió observar su alrededor. La sala era enorme y al final de esta había,efectivamente,un gran trono seguido de un enorme manto rojo que llegaba desde el trono hasta la entrada. "Será egocéntrico" pensó Shadow. Seguramente,Mephiles debía tener etapas de su carácter en las que debía sentirse el mejor del mundo. A su izquierda a lo lejos había una puerta. Shadow se preguntaba si llevaría hasta su habitación o,simplemente,sería otro pasillo lleno de puerta. Mientras que a su derecha había otra puerta,la cual Shadow estaba seguro de que llevaba a unas mazmorras de tortura. Pues,ligeramente,se podían oir los gritos de las almas que se encontraban ahí abajo. A Shadow le dió un escalofrío,no quería pensar como sería estar ahí. Miró todo su alrededor,solo para cerciorarse de que Mephiles no se encontraba allí. Con pura curiosidad se acercó al trono a paso lento y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca,con su dedo índice,tocó el asiento. Era bastante suave. "Como sería..." comenzó a pensar Shadow y con ese pensamiento en mente,lentamente,se sentó en él. Se sentía extraño estar sentado ahí,se levantó. Observó la puerta en la que hace un momento Shadow se preguntaba que habría al otro lado,si otro pasillo más o una habitación. Se acercó despacio hasta quedar en frente de aquella puerta. Miró a su alrededor,para asegurarse de que aún no había nadie. Puso su mano en la perilla lentamente la abrió. En cuanto hubo dado un paso dentro de aquel sitio,algo a una velocidad demasiado rápida para Shadow,cerró la puerta y le acorraló en ella. Debido a la rapidez del suceso,Shadow había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió despacio para saber lo que había ocurrido,encontrandose con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Oh,no...  
-Te estaba esperando...-le susurró sensualmente Mephiles. El cual,rapidamente,empezó a besar con suavidad el cuello de Shadow,mientras su mano comenzó a acariciar con lentitud su virilidad. Shadow,inevitablemente,comenzó a gemir. Esto era,precisamente,lo que no quería que pasara.  
-Aaaaaaaw...Meph-...-No pudo decir más debido a que este le había empezado a besar apasionadamente en los labios. Su mano no se había despegado de ese lugar tan sensible para Shadow. El cual daba gemidos amortiguados por los besos de este. Cuando Shadow quiso darse cuenta,se encontraba echado en lo que parecía una cama. "Por fin has descubierto que era una habitación" pensó una parte de él,que se burlaba de su situación. Genial,pues prefería haberse quedado con la duda. Gracias a sus poderes,Mephiles encadenó los brazos de Shadow a la cama,dejando que,de nuevo,su cuerpo estuviera a su completa disposición. Dejó de besarlo,dirigiendose a su cuello,haciendo que una mano acariciara con ansiedad su espalda,mientras que la otra hacía más intensas sus caricias ahí abajo. Los gemidos de Shadow se hicieron más fuertes con cada sensación.  
-Mephiles...Aaaaaww...¡Mephiles! -las piernas de Shadow se abrieron,voluntariamente,más. Dejando que Mephiles tuviera más espacio para acariciar lo que quisiera. Ante eso,Mephiles ronroneo. Mientras,las piernas de Shadow se movían lentamente,somnolientas,pero al mismo tiempo inevitablemente,debido al extasis. Hacía ya mucho rato que Mephiles le había quitado la ropa a Shadow y la suya propia. Era la primera vez que Shadow veía a Mephiles desnudo,cuerpo a cuerpo con él,pero eso solo hizo que sus gemidos se intensificaran. Mephiles comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Shadow más abajo,más abajo,más,más,más...Cuando Shadow se dió cuenta,su virilidad estaba en la boca de este lo cual le hizo dar un grito de placer. De nuevo,frases incoherentes y gemidos intensos se oyeron hasta que por fin llego el climax. Dejandolo agotado,sonrojado y jadeante. Mephiles se acercó al rostro de Shadow comenzando a darle suaves besos y por último se dirigió a su oído.  
-Si querías conocer mi habitación,solo tenías que pedirmelo. -dijo con una mezcla de burla y lujuria. Dicho esto comenzó a morder levemente y besar su oído,ronroneando en él. Haciendo que Shadow se sonrojara y soltara leves gemidos. Sabía que aunque había llegado al climax la cosa no había acabado todavía,Mephiles estaba deseoso de más. De pronto,volvió a bajar su rostro hasta dejarlo a milímetros de los labios de Shadow.  
-Espero te acostumbres a esto...-dijo dandole un suave y jugoso beso,haciendo que Shadow gimiera levemente.-...porque esto es lo que vas a tener durante mucho tiempo. -Una vez terminado de decir aquello,volvió a besarlo de una manera más pasional y profunda,volviendo a bajar su mano a aquella zona tan placentera. "Otra vez no..." fue lo último que pensó antes de volver a gemir.

Y Mephiles no se equivoco. Efectivamente,Mephiles no le dejó en paz ni un segundo. Debido a eso,Shadow intentaba encontrarse lo menos posible con él,porque sabía que si lo hacía estaba perdido. Había veces que le llamaba y,obligatoriamente,Shadow tenía que ir,sabiendo perfectamente lo que le esperaba,otras veces se lo encontraba,sin querer,en algún pasillo abordandolo. Cuando pasaban muchos días sin verle,el propio Mephiles iba a la habitación de Shadow,incluso una noche que Shadow se despertó se encontró con Mephiles encima suya sin darle tiempo a decir nada,besandolo. Shadow llegó a tal estado de desesperación,que intentó atrancar la puerta para que no pudiera entrar,pero Mephiles,importandole bien poco,rompió la puerta entrando a la fuerza. Definitivamente,aquel día,Mephiles le dejó bien claro que esa iba a ser su existencia. Echaba de menos el cielo azul,el aire libre y a su madre,a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que se había marchado. Actualmente,se encontraba en su habitación. La chica que se había convertido en su única compañía se llamaba Ann. Ella le había dicho que hoy se calmara,pues no tendría que encontrarse con Mephiles durante algo de tiempo. Al parecer,otro demonio de nombre "Shade" iba a ver a Mephiles debido a unos asuntos que Shadow prefería no saber. Ann le había dicho que ese tal Shade y Mephiles no se llevaban del todo bien. Así que supuso que la reunión no sería muy grata para este y que seguramente estaría de mal humor durante un tiempo. Suspiró,hacia varias horas de aquello y,según Ann,la reunión iba a ser muy larga. No pasaría nada si salía un rato de ahí. Comenzó a pasear por todos los pasillos. Había tenido mucho tiempo para memorizarlos,recordó que la primera vez se perdió y Ann tuvo que ir a buscarle. De pronto,se quedó estático. Al girar una esquina se había encontrado a un erizo amarillo de rayas verdes y ojos del mismo color que al verle tan bien se quedó quieto. Aquel erizo le miró de arriba a abajo,una vez hecho esta acción sonrió y no de una manera muy bonita.  
-Vaya,vaya,vaya...Así que tu eres la puta de Mephiles,¿eh? -¡¿Puta?! ¿Quién se creía ese? ¡El era Shadow The Hedgehog,maldita sea!  
-¡Mi nombre es Shadow,damnit! -le dije frunciendo el ceño. Con lo capullo que era ese tio seguro que era ese tal Shade,ahora entendía porque a Mephiles le caía mal.  
-Que pena...La puta se ha enfadado. -dijo riendo entre diente. Lo cual hizo enfurecerme aún más- Aunque no me extraña que te escogiera...la verdad,te ves bastante apetecible...-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Asustado,decidí huir hasta llegar a mi habitación,con un poco de suerte Ann estaría allí,pero en cuanto doble la esquina me lo encontré de frente. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? De una manera brusca,me agarró de los hombros y me estrelló contra la pared. No pude evitar,sobresaltarme levemente al sentir sus manos acariciar mi entrada.  
-Vaya...pensé que con el tiempo que llevabas aquí Mephiles ya te habría hecho suyo. -intenté forcejear,pero era demasiado fuerte- Pero,supongo que yo puedo solucionar ese problema...-me puse bastante pálido al sentir como empezaba a acariciar bruscamente todo mi cuerpo- Después de todo,Mephiles sabrá compartir a una puta como tu...-dijo bajando su cabeza hasta mi cuello para besarlo violentamente. Intenté forcejear aunque me era imposible y no pude evitar que una lágrima se me escapara. Si tuviera que elegir entre este imbécil y Mephiles,la respuesta estaba clara. Es cierto que Mephiles podía llegar a ser un pesado con ese tema,pero él le trataba bien, con suavidad,delicadeza...Una cosa era hacer el amor,ya que Shadow sabía desde hacía un tiempo que Mephiles le amaba,la cosa estaba muy clara,aunque el no estaba seguro de compartir dicho sentimiento,aunque a Mephiles le importaba bien poco si el sentía lo mismo y otra cosa era violarlo. Ese bastardo se atrevía a llamarle puta,cuando era él,el que había estado deseoso de atraparle desde un primer momento. Sintió su mano bajar hasta su pantalón,al cual empezó a quitarle la cremallera. Sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran,volvió a intentar forcejear en vano.  
-¿Lloras? No te preocupes...Mephiles no tiene porque enterarse de esto...-le susurró en el oído.  
-Por supuesto,Shade. Claro que no me enteraré de esto. He llegado a la conclusión de que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. ¿No se te ocurrido pensar que esta es MI casa? -Shadow abrió los ojos encontrandose con un Mephiles,detrás de Shade,con furia y odio en sus ojos. Incluso pudo ver levemente ganas de matarlo,pero Mephiles no sería capaz de matarlo,¿verdad? Vió el rostro de Shade el cual se puso levemente pálido. Despacio le soltó.  
-Shadow,ven aquí. -por primera vez desde que se encontraba allí,obedeció tremendamente asustado. Tanto por lo que estuvo apunto de pasar,como por la mirada que Mephiles tenía sobre Shade. Con temor,se puso detrás de un Mephiles que no apartaba la mirada de un Shade,que no sabía si voltear por miedo a lo que vería.  
-Shade,mirame cuando te hablo. -Shade tragó bruscamente y despacio se dio la vuelta encarando a Mephiles- Acercate. -Shade obedeció terriblemente pálido,pero sin acercarse demasiado.  
-Veras...-empezó a decir Mephiles andando tranquilamente alrededor de Shade.-...no sé si lo sabrás,pero estas en mis dominios Shade. Mientras tú o alguien esté aquí,se me obedece. Aquí se hace lo que yo quiera. Por consiguiente,todo lo que haya aquí,me pertenece. -dicho esto frenó en seco y le miró con furia- Una de las normas que hay para los visitantes es que...nadie-toca-lo que es-mio. -dijo despacio,haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras. En un segundo,que ha Shadow le pareció muy rápido. Mephiles agarró fuertemente del cuello a Shade estrellandolo contra la pared- TÚ,has tocado algo que ME PERTENECE y ES MIO,por consiguiente solo YO PODÍA TOCARLO. -Shadow se sobresaltó,la voz de Mephiles había salido tremendamente grave,sádica y macabra. No pudo evitar temblar ligeramente,Mephiles en aquel momento daba demasiado miedo. Aunque más temblaba Shade,el pobre parecía estar apunto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento- Has incumplido MIS NORMAS y,lamentablemente para ti,TÚ ME CAES MUY MAL lo cual empeora tu situación más de lo que ya esta. -apretó el agarre del cuello de Shade,impidiendole respirar del todo bien- ¿Qué debería hacer contigo,Shade? ILUMINAME. -Shade parecía intentar decir algo,pero no podía debido al agarre de Mephiles. En cuanto a este,volteó su mirada a Shadow cambiando su mirada terrorífica a una que no expresaba nada. Simplemente,parecía mirar a Shadow y al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que hacer con Shade. Como si pensara que Shadow le daría la respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos,Mephiles soltó a Shade. El cual cayó con un golpe seco en el suelo,intentando respirar. Mephiles volvió a mirar con furia y de forma macabra a un Shade que volvió a temblar de miedo.  
-Creo...que ya sé lo que hacer contigo...-comenzó a decir- Primero...te llevaré abajo junto con las demás almas perdidas,te encerraré y torturaré,para después...matarte. -agarró bruscamente del cuello de la camisa a Shade,llevandoselo mientras lo arrastraba por el suelo,mientras éste intentaba forcejear o agarrarse a cualquier cosa.  
-¡NO! ¡ESO NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESO! ¡NO PUEDES! -gritaba y pataleaba.  
-Claro que puedo...-dijo con una sonrisa. Shadow se puso tan pálido como Shade y tembló ligeramente cuando Mephiles pasó por su lado con un Shade completamente desesperado,llorando y gritando.  
-Shadow...-el susodicho le dio un escalofrío al oir su nombre y volteo despacio. Mephiles le miraba sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro- Esperame en tu habitación,volveré en un par de horas,¿entendido? -Shadow asintió levemente,mientras Mephiles seguía su recorrido con un Shade al que lo último que le escuchó oir fue:  
-¡POR FAVOR,QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! -para después la puerta de la mazmorra cerrarse bruscamente,llevandose consigo los demás gritos.


	6. Capítulo 6

Shadow estaba asustado. Realmente asustado. Y es que Mephiles nunca había estado tan enojado. Hubo otras veces,pero nunca se había enfadado tanto como aquella vez. La casi violación de Shade hacia Shadow le había enojado de tal modo que cumplió su promesa. Shade había muerto. Mephiles le mató,tal y como se lo prometió,en aquellos oscuros calabozos y Shadow obedeció tremendamente asustado la orden que Mephiles le dió.

Llevaba varios días en aquel cuarto y,extrañamente,Mephiles no le había visitado ni una sola vez. Por suerte,Ann le administraba información del exterior cada vez que iba a verle y poco a poco entre ellos se iba creando un lazo de amistad. Ann contó que desde que Mephiles se llevó a Shade a los calabozos,desde que la puerta se cerró callando los gritos,justo en ese momento,todo el lugar quedó en tremendo silencio. Incluso los gritos de las almas en pena se acallaron,incluso los demás criados no se atrevieron a romper el silencio. Y es que Ann no era la única que había allí. Ella me habia dicho que todos ellos se encargaban de los quehaceres y que no eran ni humanos,ni demonios,ni ángeles. Eran una especie de clase intermedia y no estaban ni a favor,ni en contra de ninguna de las tres especies. Eran como seres pacíficos y podía haber gente de su especie trabajando allí,como gente infiltrada en el mundo humano. El caso es que todo había quedado en silencio. Un silencio que hacia doler los oídos. Un silencio que si hubiera caído un alfiler el sonido hubiera producido eco y así se quedaron durante varias horas.  
Los criados estaban en la sala del trono,todos de pie. Algunos nerviosos y asustados se frotaban las manos,otros las tenian agarradas a la espalda y no levantaban la mirada,demasiado temerosos como para hacerlo,mientras que otros estaban pegados levemente a las paredes como si temieran caerse del temor. Entre ellos estaba Ann,la cual era la única que estaba perfectamente recta,mirando,sin ninguna emoción aparente en su rostro,su alrededor. Casi escondida en una de las esquinas que estaba en la más plena oscuridad y es que ella no tenía ningún miedo. Ella se ocupaba de Shadow,la cosa más preciada para su amo en esos instantes,y sabía que no le haría ningún daño. Más bien,estaba preocupada de los demás y eso se notaba en sus caras. Después de muchas horas de silencio,en la que los criados estuvieron a punto de desesperar,la puerta se abrió de un tremendo golpe que la hizo romperse. Los criados más cercanos a esta gritaron levemente y algunos saltaron alejandose despacio. De la oscuridad de las escaleras que conducían a los calabozos,apareció Mephiles y es que Ann le había dicho que cuando Mephiles realmente se enojaba sus ojos se volvían rojos y sus pupilas esmeraldas se volvían de un color reptil. Se encontraba agarrado a las columnas de la entrada,respirando fuertemente,como si tanto fuera su odio que no pudiera sostenerse y estuviera deseando descargar su ira. Algo que deseaba realmente. Sus ojos,que se abrieron lentamente,observaron la sala con detenimiento mirando a los criados,observando el lugar. Cuando,estos,vieron el color de ojos de su amo comenzaron a temblar levemente. Pues cuando eso pasaba quería decir que el odio lo había cegado totalmente. Era en esos momentos en los que Mephiles podía ser muy peligroso e impredecible. Pues actuaba según su propia locura. Se irguió completamente,aunque aún tenía sus manos agarradas a ambas columnas,y lanzó una sonrisa con la que cualquiera diría que estaba demente y,de pronto,comenzó a reirse. Una risa que puso los pelos de punta a todos,incluso a Ann,y eso que ella misma se consideraba valiente. En un segundo,tan pronto como comenzó a reir,paró. Como si hubiera recordado algo.  
-¿Y Shadow? -dijo mirando fijamente el suelo. A pesar de eso,Ann dió un paso adelante,sabiendo que se dirigía a ella.  
-En su habitación. Tal y como se lo ordeno,amo. -hubo un inquietante silencio.  
-Bien...Quiero que hagas algo por mi...-empezó a decir esta vez mirandola fijamente-...No quiero que salga...No saldrá de su habitación bajo ningún concepto y solo yo podré entrar. ¿Lo has entendido,Ann?  
La forma en la que había dicho su nombre la aterrorizó por unos instantes. Simplemente,asintió sin atreverse a decir nada.  
De pronto,Mephiles alzó sus alas,que estaban ocultas,dejando ver la alta figura que en realidad era. Lo cual solo lo hacia ver más terrorífico y dirigió su mirada a toda la sala en general.  
-¡¿LO ENTENDIERON TODOS?! -comenzó a gritar enfurecido. Los criados asustados asintieron- ¡NADIE LE HABLARÁ,NADIE PENSARÁ EN ÉL,NADIE LE TOCARÁ SI NO DOY YO UNA ORDEN! ¡NI SI QUIERA PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE! ¡Y QUIEN SE ATREVA YA ME ENCARGARÉ YO DE DARLE UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA! ¡SIN EXCEPCIÓN NINGUNA! ¡QUIEN NO LO HAYA ENTENDIDO O NO LO SEPA YA ME ENCARGARÉ DE HACERSELO SABER!  
Se formó el silencio. El eco de su voz resonaba por toda la sala. En ese momento,Shadow desde su habitación solo oía a alguien alzar la voz de forma amortiguada sin entender muy bien que decía. Mientras que en la sala,Mephiles intentaba calmarse después de su repentino ataque de ira.  
-Pueden marcharse todos...-los criados comenzaron a marcharse lo más rápido posible-...menos vosotros.-dijo señalando a una fila de 10 Mephiles tenía esos "extraños" ataques tenía tendencia a encerrar a unos cuantos criados en la sala del trono y descargar su ira contra ellos hasta matarlos. La tortura podía durar muchas horas y lo hacía durante varias semanas.

-¡¿En serio?! -dijo Shadow sorprendido de lo que le contó Ann. Esta,asintió algo aturdida del recuerdo- Pero...han pasado dos semanas y aún sigue matando a los...-Ann volvió a asentir-...vaya...  
Y es que,ciertamente,Shadow no sabía que decir. Los ataques de ira que él había visto en Mephiles no eran nada en comparación con lo que le había contado Ann. Los enfados que él había visto en Mephiles podían acabar en torturar a un alma de las que había en el calabozo o a un criado,pero no matarlo. Normalmente,cuando eso pasaba la "leve" ira de Mephiles se convertía en excitación. Lo que conllevaba a que fuera a verle con un gran deseo por todo su cuerpo. Descargando su ira,convertida en excitación,contra Shadow haciendo que los momentos de pasión fueran mucho más lentos y más placenteros. Hasta tal punto que con solo rozarle el dedo índice por la mejilla,Mephiles tenía a Shadow dando un pequeño gemido. Por eso,este,odiaba los momentos de ira de Mephiles. Descargaba su ira contra él,no de una forma horrible,pero si peor que otras veces. Shadow no quería ni imaginar como sería estar con él en uno de sus ataques de locura. Al parecer durante esas semanas no habia ido a verle,algo de lo que estaba agradecido. No sabía como tratar con un Mephiles con algo de cordura en su mente,menos sabría tratar con uno que había perdido la razón totalmente.  
-No me parece justo...-dijo Shadow medio en susurro metido en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Qué? -dijo Ann saliendo,también,de sus recuerdos.  
-No tiene por qué pagarla con los sirvientes...  
-Shadow,es en estos momentos en los que Mephiles no piensa con cordura y solo hace lo que quiere hacer y punto. No es justo y él lo sabe. Simplemente,no le importa. El odio le ciega. No ha estado pensando con claridad en estas semanas...  
-¿Cuánto tiempo durará?  
-No lo sé...-respondió Ann- Sus ataques duran un tiempo indefinido...Simplemente,hasta que se le pase. -Una pausa incómoda.  
-¿Serviría de algo que fuera allí y...?  
-¡No! -respondió de inmediato Ann- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Se supone que ahora no puede salir de esta habitación! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Enfadarlo aún más? ¡¿Qué te mate a ti?! ¡¿O te torture?!  
-Antes,cuando se enojaba simplemente venía aquí y...bueno,ya sabes. -no era un tema que quisiera profundizar mucho con Ann.  
-¡Ya! Pero esto no es un simple ataque de ira. Su odio lo ha cegado tanto que no piensa con claridad y se quedará así hasta que se calme. No se sabe como actuará contigo Shadow. ¡De eso nada! Tú te quedas aquí. Sin salir.

Y ahí se quedó. En la habitación. Oyendo los gritos de los que había sido elegidos por la ira de Mephiles. Al día siguiente fue de nuevas personas elegidas y que morirían tarde o temprano. Shadow cerró los ojos. Se culpaba a si mismo. Por su culpa Shade había muerto,tal vez hubiera estado a punto de violarle,pero no se merecía algo tan terrible y por su culpa Mephiles estaba cegado. Lo cual provocó que mucha gente estuviera muriendo. Tal vez el pudiera hacer algo. Intentarlo. Después de todo,el era Shadow The Hedgehog. Su madre fue una persona muy valiente y dio su vida por él. ¿Por qué el no podía dar su vida por otras personas?

¡Ellos le necesitaban! ¡Necesitaban a alguien que los ayudara! ¡Necesitaban a alguien que calmara a Mephiles o,por lo menos,lo entretuviera mientras ellos escapaban! Shadow abrió los ojos decidido. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla,asegurandose de que estaba cerrada,y empezó a golpearla hasta conseguir romper la cerradura y,levemente,el picaporte. La puerta se abrió sola por la fuerza del golpe de Shadow. Este,salió y una vez fuera miró a ambos lados asegurandose de que no había nadie y se dirigió a la sala del trono. Oyendo,cada vez más cerca los gritos. Le había prometido a Ann que no se movería de la habitación. Que se portaría bien. "Lo siento,Ann,pero esto es mucho más importante. Me necesitan..." Y el sentimiento de pensar que alguien le necesitaba,le reconfortó de sobremanera. Una vez en frente a aquella puerta que separaba un lugar de otro la entreabrió un poco. Sin hacer mucho ruido para que los presentes dentro no le oyeran y el pudiera ver lo que sucedia. No pudo más que abrir los ojos de terror por el paisaje.

Todo estaba lleno de sangre. Todo salpicado en cadaveres. Algunos de hace muchos días y otros tal vez de ayer mismo. Pudo ver gente viva acurrucada en una esquina temblando y llorando de terror. Un leve giro a la derecha y pudo ver a una chica a la que Mephiles tenía agarrada del cuello y la lanzó con fuerza al suelo,dejandola boca arriba,y,con las mismas afiladas uñas con las que mató a su madre,abrió en canal el estómago de la muchacha haciendo de aquello otro charco de sangre y con sus manos le empezó a abrir la boca hasta romperle la mandibula dejandosela de una forma paranormal. Shadow se tapó con sus manos sus labios para evitar gritar del horror y cerró la puerta rápidamente,pero de forma cautelosa. Se apoyó en la puerta y tapó su cara con sus manos,llorando a lágrimas ante el miedo que había pasado y lo horrible de lo que acababa de ver. ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a unas personas que le necesitaban cuando él mismo estaba llorando del terror con solo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo? Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que tragarse las lágrimas y el miedo. Lo tenía que hacer por su madre. Por ella. Ella fue valiente,¿por qué el no? Rápidamente borró sus lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y respirando de prisa debido al miedo retenido volteó hacia la puerta. Tenía temor de mirarla,de abrirla,de ver que pasaba,de intervenir. Al otro lado estaba el Mal en vida y no sabía que pasaría si se ponía delante de su camino. Precisamente,él no era el Bien. Solo alguien que intentaba parecerlo. "Por intentarlo..." se dijo "Las cosas no pueden ser peor de lo que están ahora...Tengo que ser valiente,tengo que ser valiente..." Y esa frase la repitió Shadow una y otra vez en su mente mientras volvía a abrir la puerta. Volvió a mirar a la chica de antes que ya había muerto en la misma posición paranormal en la que Shadow había dejado de mirar. Ahora,Mephiles se encontraba en la esquina donde estaban todos juntos y asustados y agarró a un hombre lanzandolo al suelo lejos de los demás. El señor no paraba de implorar que no lo matara,que hiciera lo que quisiera que no lo matara,que tenía una niña,una hija que le esperaba en casa...Shadow no sabía si eso era cierto o si solo lo decía para salvarse,de todas formas,él no quería que el pobre hombre muriera y aquello le dio una valentia que tan pronto como vino se fue. Abrió la puerta con fuerza haciendo que sonara un golpe seco,gritando un "¡Dejale en paz!" muy sonoro que hizo eco por toda la sala y Mephiles que estaba a punto de matar al pobre hombre paró en seco dirigiendo su mirada hacia él en sorpresa. Fue en ese momento en el que la valentía de Shadow se fue tan rápido como vino. Haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos y temblara levemente dandose cuenta del error que había cometido. Aún así cerró sus manos en un puño,tragandose las ganas de huir. "Lo hecho,hecho está..." se dijo y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.  
-¿Shadow? -sonó la voz de Mephiles mezclada con sorpresa y locura. Haciendo que otra vez el silencio se apoderará de la habitación. Shadow no pudo evitar encogerse levemente,pero sin retroceder ni un milí se irguió en toda su compostura,facilmente le sacaba media cabeza a Shadow,e hizo que sus afiladas cuchillas volvieran a ser las uñas que tenía antes. Quitando cualquier interés que tuviera antes en los criados,los cuales aprovecharon para huir por la puerta la cual cerraron,y centrando toda su atención en Shadow.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -esta vez la voz sonó amenazante y Shadow tembló ligeramente. No se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor porque sabía que huiría despavorido.  
-Y-Yo...Etto...Pues...Eehh... -No sabía que hacer o que decir. Shadow se fijó en que los ojos de Mephiles no estaban del color que dijo Ann. ¿Quería decir eso que su ira se había estado calmando durante esta última semana?  
-Creí dejar bien claro que no quería que salieras. -dijo comenzando a aproximarse a Shadow de forma aún más amenazante. De pronto,Shadow recordó el "amor" que Mephiles sentía por él. Tal vez pudiera mentirle. Sabía que no funcionaría,pero por intentarlo.  
-Y-Yo...Ehh..Te..Te echaba de menos...-respondió con rapidez.  
-¿Ah, si? -dijo Mephiles con una sonrisa divertida. Esa sonrisa reconfortó levemente a Shadow,porque era de esas sonrisas que Mephiles le daba cuando pensaba con raciocinio.  
-S-Si...-esa mentira no se la creía ni él. Realmente,en estas ultimas semanas no le había echado para nada de menos. Viendo como Mephiles se aproximaba lentamente retrocedió.  
-¿En serio? Realmente pensaba que me odiabas,Shadow.  
Shadow topó rapidamente con la puerta sin poder retroceder más.  
-Eeeh...L-La gente puede c-cambiar...-dijo casi en susurro. Tenía a Mephiles justo delante y puso ambos brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza acorralandolo.  
-Si...-susurró.-...La gente puede cambiar...¿Sabes lo que no creo? -dijo a milímetros de su rostro-...Que seas "tú" el que cambie de forma tan repentina...-Y una vez terminado de decir aquello acercó sus labios a los de Shadow. Besandolo de una forma delicada y suave. Lentamente puso su manos a ambos lados de su rostro haciendo el beso más apasionado y mucho más excitante. Shadow cerró los ojos levemente dejandose llevar. Después de mucho tiempo encontrandose allí uno se daba cuenta de que no podía huir,aún así habia veces que forcejeaba,pero esa no era una de esas veces. Si quería que Mephiles se calmara tenía que dejarse hacer. Paró con suavidad el beso y con cautela puso a Shadow en el frío suelo. Haciendo que este abriera los ojos sorprendido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a Mephiles encima besandole el cuello y desabrochandole la camisa,ronroneando suavemente.  
-M-Mephiles...Aquí n-no...-pero Mephiles no le escuchó y una vez le hubo quitado toda la ropa comenzó a besar su pecho,su vientre y a besar y lamer lugares cercanos a su intimidad. Haciendo que Shadow gimiera de manera fuerte e intentara amortiguar sus gemidos con sus manos. Rápidamente Mephiles agarró las muñecas de Shadow apartandolas de su boca.  
-Ssshhh...Relájate,Shadow...Quiero oir tus gemidos...-mientras volvía a besarle en los labios y en el cuello,pero durante poco rato porque volvió a bajar,más y más volviendo a besar lugares cercanos a su entrepierna. Haciendo que esta se pusiera finalmente dura. Haciendo que Shadow se sonrojara. Mephiles con una sonrisa dulce se acercó a aquella zona y agarró con suavidad la piernas de Shadow abriendolas para dejar más espacio y levantandolas levemente. Se aproximó a su intimidad y con una sonrisa la besó suavemente para después mirar a un sonrojado Shadow que lanzó un pequeño gemido.  
-Creo que aquí hay algo que quiere ser el centro de la conversación...-dijo de manera sensual mientras acariciaba con el dedo índice aquel deseoso lugar. Los gemidos de Shadow se hicieron más fuertes,incluso sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de forma leve y perezosa. Con una sonrisa,Mephiles abrió su boca y metió la virilidad de Shadow en ella comenzando a acariciarla con su cavidad bucal. Esta vez,los gemidos eran casi gritos y Mephiles abrió sus alas dandole un suave abrazo a Shadow sumergiendolos a ambos en una especie de oscuridad artificial solo para ellos. En la que solo ellos estaban. Una vez llegó el climax,Shadow estaba sonrojado y jadeando levemente con los ojos cerrados. Mephiles dejó su intimidad para ir a su labios y besarlos con suavidad. Una vez terminado el beso se echó encima suya mientras le acariciaba las orejas con delicadeza,haciendo ronronear inevitablemente a Shadow.  
-Te he hechado tanto de menos...-susurró Mephiles. Shadow se alegró,por lo menos Mephiles parecía haber vuelto a tener algo de cordura- Pero que sea la última vez que escapas de tu habitación. La próxima vez no seré tan complaciente...-susurró mientras volvía a besarle dulcemente- ¿Te ha quedado claro,mi Shadow? -Shadow no pudo más que asentir con suavidad.  
Aquello quería decir que esta vez Shadow no tendría que ir a buscar a Mephiles obligatoriamente,si no que esté iría a buscarle personalmente a él. Bueno,al menos había conseguido llevar un poco de paz a aquel sitio. Lo que Shadow no sabía era que dentro de muy pronto sus días de encierro durarían poco.


End file.
